sam's secret
by imflashpoint-addicted
Summary: i adopted this story from RaeNSesshy4Life and wrote my own chapters, i am really bad at sumarys but r and r and tell me what u think!
1. Chapter 1

HTMLMETA HTTP-EQUIV="content-type" CONTENT="text/html;charset=utf-8"

**Sam's Secret**

**Chapter 1: A Secret Revealed**

Sam had just gotten into the locker room when Winnie said an unknown caller

was looking for him at reception. He walked up to reception with Ed, Greg,

Wordy, Spike, and Lou. When he saw his ex he ran up to her.

"Rachel, what are you doing here? Where's Catlin?"

Just as he asked about Catlin, he heard a little voice scream "DADDY!"

Sam turned around just in time to catch a little blonde haired girl. Jules

came around at the same time. "Daddy? Sam you, my buddy, have a lot to explain?"

Sam turned around and looked at the shocked looks on the guys and Jules'

faces.

Sam asked Greg, "Can we take this to a briefing room?" Greg looked up to

Sams' eyes and said "Sure. Let's go."

POnce in the room, Sam sat Catlin down on his chair with him and Rachel

standing behind her. She immediately got bored so she turned and asked her mom

for her phone so she could play a game. She said thanks and turned her attention

back to the people. Realizing they weren't leaving, she turned back around and

asked "Daddy, who are those people? Are they new friends? Can I take them home

with me? I can feed and water them everyday-"

Sam looked down at his daughter and said "Kitty Kat, these are my SRU team

members" as he said their name they smiled and said hi "yes they are new

friends, no you can't take them home because they have their own homes and what

your thinking of is a dog and I'm pretty sure your mom said you have to wait a

few years. Okay?"

She turned herself back around and blinked her bright blue eyes at everyone.

Jules finally spoke up. "She looks just like you Sam. How old is she?"

"I, Catlin Marie, is 4 and a half years old. I was born when daddy came home

from being across the water.-" Catlin gave a excited squeal when she heard the

phone going off.

She started singing to the rington

britney spears - baby one more time

"Hi Uncle Max. Really-" Rachel took the phone from her and put it on speaker

phone.

Hey Max. Your on speaker. Rachel said.

Great I have a bone to pick with Sam. Remember those girls from the town we

went out to the desert to have fun and that crap happened. Well surprise you've

got to see what's at my house right now!

Send a pic Max!

Okay

A picture of a very sexy lady with a blonde haired little boy holding a sign

saying you're my daddy.

Sam grabbed the phone and said what the fuck is that! Did you pay someone to

do that?

I told you to come to the house. We'll be waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: WHAT!

Sam shot out of his seat and looked at the phone. He grabbed the phone, ran to the locker room and locked himself in.

"Max, c'mon man! Is this some kind of joke? Wait a minute. What happened to the girl you were with?" Sam asked is old military buddy.

"Well they came here together and..." Max said drifting off.

"Well!" Sam Said getting impatient.

"Well you ain't the only one with kids."

"Wait you said kids. As in more then one. How many did you end up with?" Sam asked.

_OUTSIDE THE DOOR_

Rachel, Lou, and Spike snuck up on the door to listen to the conversation.

"How many kids..." Rachel heard Sam ask and she took off running.

She asked Winnie at the front if she could use the phone and she called to the other line of Max's house phone.

Once he picked it up she asked him, "How many kids does Sam have with this other woman?"

He sounded startled and said "Sam only has the little boy. I have a set of twin girls. Where you listening in our conversation?"

"Um yeah. I heard him ask how many so i just thought he had more. Am I being stupid?" she asked in a small voice.

"No. You weren't being stupid. How about you, Catlin, and Sam meet me and the girls over at Sams place? Grab them at we'll meet you over there in about 10 minutes." Max told Rachel with concern lacing his voice.

"Sure." Rachel said.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3: **

"so how many kids did you end up with?" sam asked.

"i have a set of twin girls" max replied.

"ohh..." was all sam could say

" well were waiting" max said.

" yeah right, where are you guys...my house! all right"

sam hung up the phone ahnd headed out of the male locker room.

" come on rachel lets go" sam said as he stopped and turned to his boss.

"is it fine if i leave for lke 20 inutes and then come back?" sam asked sarge.

"yeah sure buddie take as long as you need" sarge replied pattng him on the back as he walked of with rachel and caitlyn.

" hey sam" max said as he walked towards sam pullng hi into a manly hug.

sam then caught a glimpse of two little grls and a boy run past hi. Max stopped the two girls and introduced me to them.

"isabelle sophie this is a good friend of ine his name is sa, can you guys say hi?"both the girls hide behind x so sam bent down to theyre level and stuck out his hand

"hey girls im your daddys friend" the girls walked out from behind max and shooke sams hand and went of to playng again as sam ax and rachel walked further in to his living room.

"angelia" sa said as he went to the room.

"sam we need to talk alone" angela said.

"fine lets go"sam said walking to the door and angelia walked up and followed him.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Sam turned and closed the door behind them and took a quick glance around the hall to make sure no one was there. After a few glances he turned to Angelia.

" What did you want to talk about" sam asked her.

" It's about logan, I need you to take him" Angelia said not making eye contact wth Sam.

" What do you mean take him" Sam asked raising his voice a bit.

" I need you to take custody over him" Angelia replied.

" Why angelia, why" Sam asked gettng a bit confused.

" Because sam, i have a brain tumor, the doctor sad its un-operable and that i dont have that much time left, i want logan to be with his father not some stranger" Angelia said getting a little teary-eyed.

" Angelia i don't have time for a kid i have work, and being a single father doesnt work out for my shifts, and besides you were a popular girl what makes you think he was mine" sam asked raising his voice.

" Are you calling me a slut" Angelia asked yelling back.

At this point Sam's neighbours started to come out wondering what all the comotion was. After saying to go back inside Sam turned around and saw max standing there. After a long stare max nodded and turned and went back inside.

" No Angelia i said how did you know he's mine?" Sam asked .

" You were the only guy i had sex with over there, and Sam please he's your son" Angelia said getting a bit light head.

" Angelia like i said i have work...sorry" sam said turning to go back inside. After taking a few steps he heard something hit the floor. He slowley turned around to see Angelia lyeing on the floor unconcius. Sam quickly oened the door to his apartment and told max to call 911. After calling and giving the details of where they are and stuff about Angelia he went to the hall where sam sat beside angela checking her pulse. After a few minutes the paramedics came picked up Angelia and drove off.

" Come on lets go we can all go in my car" max said startng to walk to the car followed by his girlfrend and two kids. Rachel stopped by sam who hadn't moved yet.

"come on sam called your team they're going to meet us at the hosptial" rachel said as they started following max to his car with Logan and Caitlyn ahead of them.

After being at the hospital for an hour and a half Angelia was still in surgery and team one had a hotcall so they had to go. Logan was sitting in the chair in the waitng room silently crying since max told him about his mom. Team one showed up again and Sam told them logan wasnt talkng to anyone or eating anything. Each member of team one went to him seperatly each trying to get him to talk. Then jules went up to him crouched down so she was lookng at him eye level.

" Hey, my name is jules, can you tell me yours?" she said and gave him a reasuring smile. Everyone alredy knew that his name was Logan but she was just trying to get him to talk.

" My name is wogan" he said to her. Jules smiled.

" Well Logan, someone told me you weren't eating what is up with that?" she asked.

" I didnt wike the food he gave me."

"well how bout we go to the cafetira" Jules said.

"ok" he said as he jumped of the chair and grabbed jules hand as they started walking to the cafetera.

" What do you want to eat?" jules asked when they got to the cafeteria

"can i have a hotdog" he asked

"yeah sure" Jules said as she ordered for him and a coffe for herself.

After getting there order they went and sat down and Logan ate his hotdog and Jules drank her coffee. When they were finished they went upstaires . When they got there they saw a doctor coing out of the the o.r and asked for the family of Angelia Kindy.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

"Are you guys here for Angelia Kindy?" the doctor asked looking at them.

"yeah we are" Rachel sad.

" I'm very sorry we tried everything we could" the doctor said and then turned and walked away. Greg gave jules a look that told her to tell logan what happened to his mom. Jules bent down and looked at logan.

" where's my mommy" Logan asked jules. A few tear's escaped Jules's eye's.

" Logan your mommy's in heaven now and she will always be there" Jules said aware that everybody was staring at her.

" When can i see her again" logan asked jules not really understandng what she said.

" Logan you wont see your mom again" Jules said tear's flowing down her cheeck's

" So she's gone fowever?" Logan asked as he started crying.

"Logan she is not gone she will alway's be looking down making sure your safe, she may not actualy be here but she will always be with you" Jules said pulling the little boy into her arm's as he cried. After a few minute's jules saw a woman standng in front of her.

" Hi i am Marie im with child services i came here to get logan" She said. Jules stood up and looked at the woman.

" you mean like take him away?" Jules asked.

" Yes we need to fnd soeone to adopt h since he has no other family" she said and bent down to logans level and reached for his hand.

" Come on logan let's go" she said as she started to walk away pulling him along.

" Noo!" Logan said as he got out of the woman's grasp and ran behind jules and hugged her leg. Marie looked at jules.

" I'll come with you" jules said as she picked up logan and went after the woen.

" Can i adopt him?" Jules asked as she caught up to the woman.

" Please may be the only one he will responded to"

" well we'll need to check you over to make sure your not a phony and if its all good he can stay with you for a few nights till we get stuff figured out" she said.

" My name is juliannna callaghan im a constable with the sru is that enough proof?" Jules asked showing her badge.

" Yes... are you sure you want to adopt him though? cause if you are come by tomorrow 10:00 a.m that way he can get everything he needs and you dont waste money for no reason" She said smilng as she turned and got in her car. At this point Logan had fallen asleep on Jules' shoulder. _SHIT i dont have a car seat and live 20 minutes from here walkng... might as well start now_ jules thought to herself as she started to walk._Well if i adopt Logan ill have to do something wth my job, but i cant not adopt him, hell he didnt talk to anyone in there and now i am taking him home and he trust's me enough to sleep? But i love him already and we've know each other for an hour or so._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer- i do not own any of the flashpoint characters the only character i own is logan, and i adopted and continued writing this story from RaeNSesshy4Life

After around 28 minutes of walking Jules finaly got to her house. It was around 10 at night and jules still had to get logan setteled for the night. She went and lied him on the couch as she went upstaires to make a place for him to sleep for the night. She went down staires, picked up logan and was about to head upstairs when she heard a knock at the door. Jules turned toward's the door unlocked it and opened it to see sam standing there.

" Jules" sam said when he saw her open the door.

" Sam" she replied looking at him.

" Can i come in?" He asked.

" Yeah, sure" she replied moving to the side so he could get in. Sam went to the living room while Jules brought Logan upstaire's and got Sam and herself a drink.

" Long day" Sam commented once she sat down.

" Sam if your here to talk me out of adopting Logan you mght as well leave" She blurted out, without thinking of what she was saying.

" Jules what makes you think i don't want you to adopt him" Sam said a little louder as he stood up with a disgusted look on his face.

" Well i don't know he's your son and you didn't want him!"she shouted at him.

" I didn't say i didn't want him i said that i didn't want to raise him alone" sam said lowerng his voice as he walked towards her, grabbed her arm and pulled her into a long, slow kiss. Jules pulled away for a breath and smiled a bit. Sam turned and walked towards her bedroom pulling her with him. Once they got in the bedroom he pinned her up against the wall and kissed her, this time more urgent and demanding. He closed the door with his foot and pulled off her shirt.

" Sam" jules said as they both lay naked on her bed a bit out of breath.

" Yeah" he replied, moving to look at her.

"what did you mean by i didn't want to adopt him myself?" she asked.

" i meant i would adopt him with someone i loved and raise him with them"

" Would you adopt him with me?" she asked.

" Yeah i would if you wanted me to" he replied.

" Will you?" She asked looking up at him.

" Yes i would love to, if you want me to" he said smling down at her.

" Yes, i would love you to now lets get somesleep the appontment is tomorrow at 10:00a.m" she said smiling as he pulled her ontop of him and they both fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- i do not own any of the flashpoint characters the only character i own is logan, and i adopted and continued writing this story from RaeNSesshy4Life. Also i dont know how adoption work's so made it up.

* * *

><p>" Sam wake up!" Jules yelled for the 3rd time in the last 4 minute's.<p>

" What?" Sam asked still half asleep.

" It's 9:30 we have to go!" She replied.

" Ok ok i'm up" sam said gettng out of the bed pulling on his shirt and pant's whch he found across the room from the night before. When he was done they walked downstaire's. When they reached the kitchen sam saw logan in diffrent clothes then he was in yesterday and eating a bowl of cereal.

" Where'd you get the clothes from?" Sam asked.

" I got them from my brother across the street, he had some from a year ago when his son fit into them" Jules said as she took Logan's bowl to the sink and helped him put his shoe's on.

" He also let me borrow a car seat for him to use untill we buy one" Jules said again looking at Sam.

" You ready?" he asked as he picked up the car seat and went to hook it in the car as Jules put her shoe's on.

" Sam i have to go upstaire's and grab my purse can you put Logan in the car?" she asked as she headed to the staire's and turned back to look for a nod from Sam before she continued upstaires. When she disappered upstaires sam turned his attention to the young boy in front of him.

" Hey, Logan, My name is Sam, I was a friend of your mommy's " sam said hoping to get a response.

" Whaw's the girl?" he asked looking around.

" She went upstaires to get something but she'll be back, now can i put you in your car seat?" Sam asked.

" Awe you mawied?"Logan asked looking at Sam

" No , not yet at least" Sam said.

" But i am her boyfriend, now let's go put you in your car seat" sam added and put out his hand's to pick the young boy up, praying he would let him. Logan lfted his arm's and sam picked him up and went to his car and bukled him in. He walked around the car and sat in the driver's seat waitng for Jules. Finaly she came out of the house and got in.

" Ready" Sam asked as she got in and they drove away.

* * *

><p>" O.K Constable's clearly since you work with the goverment we don't need to do a home inspection so we'll just let your lawyer have a look when he get's here and we'll be all set." Marie said looing at them and smiling. After about 10 minute's Sam and Jules' lawyer came in.<p>

" O.K im here let's get a look at this" He said sitting down and looking at the sheet. After 15 minute's he was finally done and signed it, and slid it for sam and jules to each sign.

" O.K Sam and jules Logan is officaly your responsblity" Their lawyer said smiling.

" k, Let's go get him" Sam said standing up and walking out of the room with Jules.

* * *

><p>O.k i know this chapter was pretty bad but the next chapter is about getting logan's stuff and what jules will do with her job. Next chapter might be posted tonight but it depend's how much homework i get :)<p> 


End file.
